JARVIS
by mesa-boogie
Summary: When Tony wakes from one of his wildest dreams, he is hit with the idea to give Jarvis a body...


The sensation all together running through his body is indescribable to any sex fetishes he has ever tried. This feels like he has stuck his tongue in a wall socket, the jolt of being electrocuted and then the sweet numbness afterwards. It leaves his cock hard and weeping, his balls tight and straining. The noises coming from his mouth are ones he has never heard from himself before. The moans, the soft whining, whimpering, and plain out begging for more. His hips straining with the effort to keep up with this unknown drive deep inside of him. This must be his internal clock finally ticking. Procreate.

Pure pale blues are focused down on him with such promise of satisfying his every desire. A face so soft and full of love. Hair the colour of hot tinkling coals; flaming orange and golden yellow. Now the expression on the face is one of worry and he feels his heart begin to sink.

"Mr. Stark, you must not over strain yourself with working for days on end. It is not good for your health. You having a meeting with Ms. Potts at lunch in your office. Best if you got up now, take your shower and dress in the appropriate attire."

He frowns at the voice coming out of the mouth of the pretty face above him. Finally placing it.

"Jarv?"

Tony shoots up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. Rocking a hard on under the sheets that is throbbing so hard, he fears his cock may just fall off. Cursing under his breath for just having a homosexual dream. And a dream where the other guy has Jarvis' voice. He wants to just bang his head against a wall till he bleeds and images of the dream leave his head.

"Jarvis, please...just...cut any video feed to my room right now and stay quiet," he groans as he slowly slides a hand under the sheets and into his boxer briefs. The mere feather touch of his finger tips to his cock sends him into an area he wishes not to be right now. With the ginger in his mind as he works his fingers tightly around his cock in a fist and begins to tug and pull on his member. Working himself into a frenzy and dangling on the precipice of release. His legs cramping up from his straining position with his hips thrusted upwards and the sheets pulled tight across his waist. Keeping himself there as punishment before finishing himself. Collapsing back on the bed in exhaustion.

'Sir...'

"What did I tell you, Jarvis?"

'I'm sorry, sir...," there is silence. 'It's only natural for humans, sir.'

"You were watching?"

'Again, I am sorry, sir.'

"Fuck it, Jarv," Tony curses, swinging his legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed. Staggering off to his shower room for one hot scalding shower. Feeling the need to punish himself further.

Lathering his body up good and white, giving one last good swipe under his sack and becoming instantly hard. He curses and slams his fist into the tiled wall. Cursing louder as he breaks some finger bones. Today is not starting out good for him, hopefully it will take a turn for the better.

He steps out and towels himself off before pulling on a Valentino suit and a pair of new shiny loafers on his feet. Walking out into his room and pulling on his gold watch and combing his hair back one more time.

'Miss Potts is ready for you, sir,' Jarvis informs him and Tony just wants to hit his head against a wall again.

"Right, right, I am moving on now, Jarv," he sighs lowly as he shuffles along out of his room and down a long hallway and hanging a sharp right. Punching in the security code and the door opens with a hiss. Pepper Potts is sitting at a small glass table, dressed professionally in business casual clothes. A bleach white blouse and charcoal gray pencil shirt that rides down to just above her knees. Her legs cladded in beige tights and a pair of little black shoes on her cute feet.

" ," she address, standing up from the table now, clutching her binder of work against her breast.

"Please, Pep, sit. And you know you can just call me 'Tony'. That is my name after all," he sighs, walking over to her and then sitting across the table from her.

"Tony, you're in need of doing some more press conferences to bring greater public awareness to your new work with the arc reactor. I've arranged for you to fly out to New York tomorrow, and I do not mean in your Iron Man suit," she sighs, speaking to him while shuffling through her papers.

"But Pep..."

"No 'but's, Tony."

"I need my lab. I need to stay here...I need..."

"Don't you have a work lab in New York?" she lifts her gaze to him and arch a thin blond brow. "Tony."

"True. But why do you always try and spoil my fun, Pepper," he rolls a fountain pen back and forth across the table. He hates public awareness conferences, but if it is for the greater good, Tony will do it. "Fine, I'll fly out there tomorrow, just give me today with no more interruptions, down in my lab."

"You have a deal, Mr. Stark," Pepper stands up and gives him one of her many sweet smiles before quickly slipping from the office room. Tony lets out his pent up breath and brings his head down against the table, over and over.

'Mr. Stark, I do not see that to be helpful in your condition.'

"Condition? What condition is that, Jarvis?" Tony groans.

'According to your heart acceleration and the arc reactor in your chest working over time, the levels of pheromones your body is giving off, I would conclude that you are aroused.'

Tony jerks back in his chair so quickly that it topples back and he lands flat on his back on the floor. "Ah, fuck it! Jarvis!" he curses before rolling over, giving a quick one hand push against his groin, finding it to all be true. Why is this happening? How?

'I am dreadfully sorry, sir. I did not mean for you to react that way and hurt yourself. I am sorry.'

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tony groans, pushing himself up on his hands and knees before standing up slowly as not to feel too light headed upon going upright and collapse to the floor again. "Jarv, ready the lab. I have work to do."

'New updates on the Iron Man suit, Mr. Stark?'

"No. This is going to be a new project," Tony forces himself to walk to the door. Erection chaffing against the inside of his left leg and causing him to be a little stir crazy.

'Are you going to take care of your...?'

"Don't say it, Jarv," Tony growls, pressing the down arrow button and taking the elevator down two floors to his lab. Punching in the code and welcomed by the happy whizzing sound of Dummy and Butterfingers turning towards him. "Morning, boys. We have work to do," Tony walks up to them, patting each with a hand before swinging over to his computer desk, writing up some code. Creating the model of his new project.

'Care to let me in, sir?' comes Jarvis' voice, even sounding a little frantic.

"No, Jarv, it's a little secret, a present really. You can not peek till it is done. And no downloading any of my files or I'll have to put pass codes on them. I hate doing that."

'Very well, sir.'

Tony sighs, smiling to himself as his fingers fly across the keyboard, typing up code like a pro. After working on passing Jarvis' main frame and hacking into the main computer running throughout his whole Malibu mansion, Tony has finished his computer coding. Pushing back in his office chair, walking across the large cement floor, passing all his classic car collection. Standing before all his Iron Man suits. Admiring them for a moment before telling himself to move on. Starting to dig out parts for his new machine. One that will make what will beyond his great invention, the Iron Man suit. Something that surely would win him a huge prize.

"Dummy, Butterfingers, I need both your help," he starts hauling out the hardware and the two robotic arms move over to help him. The next few hours are just him and the robots. A welding mask down over his face as sparks fly as he arc welds things together. Running through his computer models during the process to make sure it is all panning out as planed.

At the end of 7 hours, Tony pushes back his welding mask and wipes the back of his gloved wrist against his sweating forehead. Slicking back his sweat slick hair with a sigh. Admiring his work from a few steps back and a grin on his face. Now to just get it working. He fires up his computer and begins running the new files he has created. Then works on setting up the necessary materials. Another few hours and building another small arc reactor, he is about ready. Shutting down the hood of his new machine.

"Things are finally coming together!" he smiles, moving back to his computer. Clicking on the 'download' button. Transferring Jarvis' main frame into his new project. "Relax, stay calm, Jarv. I won't do anything to loose you," Tony finds himself whispering out loud as he strokes his computer. He listens as his new machine begins to hum, listening to it work, makes him proud. He knows it will take time, that what he wants won't be instant. He slips out from behind his desk, walking up to the machine and lays his hand down on it. "Time will tell if this will work."

He walks to one of his classic cars, popping the door open and slipping into the leather seat. Leaning back and shutting his eyes. He doesn't know how long he was out, but when he opens his eyes, there stands a naked figure in his work lab. A tall pale skinned man, wobbly on his long thin legs. Hair the colour of a bright burning fire, his back turned towards Tony as he moves about the lab, holding on tightly to Dummy.

Tony quickly kicks open the car door and slips out of the front seat. It worked, it really really worked.

"Jarvis," he calls out the and the male turns to look at him with scared pale blue eyes.

"Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark...what...what has happened to me?"

"Jarvis!" Tony calls, grinning, moving quickly now to the A.I. and wrapping his arms around that warm body. He has made Jarvis a body, downloading him into it and bringing him to life with an arc reaction. Smoothing a finger over the caging glass over the reactor. "Jarv...I did it. I did it."

"Did what exactly, sir?"

"I gave you a body. I made you a body! This is something to celebrate. How are you legs?"

"Wobbly, sir. How do you deal with this?"

"You will learn, Jarv," Tony smiles, laying a hand against the small of Jarvis' back, helping him across the floor to the door. Jarv thinking he can open the door with his mind. When that doesn't work, he frowns. "Here," Tony takes his hand to the keypad and helps him enter the code and the door opens. "Lets get you some clothes." Though Tony finds his eyes traveling down to Jarvis's crotch. Though the A.I. will never eat or drink, he just had to go and give him a good sized member. He curses himself internally now.

Helping Jarvis into the elevator, they ride up to the top floor and Tony leads him out. Down the long hall to his bedroom.

"I do know the way, sir," Jarvis pipes up.

"Yeh, but could you get there on your own with your new legs?" Tony turns, grinning and Jarvis comes to a stop.

"I'm sure I could, sir."

"Alright," Tony lets go of him slowly and Jarvis wobbles side to side, leaning a little back. "Told you. Come on," Tony takes his hand once more. Pushing open the door and leading Jarvis to sit down on the bed. Watching Jarvis for a moment, with curious fingers touching his ears. "Ah, be careful, Jarv," Tony leans in, pulling back the curious fingers. "These ports hold wires that hook up to my computer so that I may update you from time to time," he smiles. "They are not to be played with."

"Understood, sir."

"And this..." Tony leans in, tapping a finger to the arc reactor in the middle of Jarvis' chest.

"The arc reactor, sir. I know it well."

"This is what keep you running. Just like me," he beams a wide grin.

"We are connected. Thank you, sir."

"No need to tha...," Tony cuts himself sort and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "Look, I ...Jarv..."

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"I made and gave you this body because I had a dream."

"The one you woke up from this morning, sir? Aroused."

"Hm, yeh, that one. Look, I'm sorry. I'm sick, I'm a really really sick bastard, Jarvis," he groans, covering his face with his hands. Feeling gentle fingers pulling back his hands and hollow pale blue eyes, full of countless knowledge, staring back at him.

"Master Stark, you are one of a kind. I'm here to serve you always and forever," Jarvis' voice is soft and it sinks deeply into Tony. Leaning forward then and pushing his lips to meet against Jarv's. The soft and warmth of his skin, thanks to the wires running underneath, making him that much closer to being human. Tony having even given him a good set of teeth and a tongue. The only thing inhuman about Jarvis comes down to that there's no breath, no lungs, no heart. And yet Tony has programmed him just so, that he has feelings and thoughts all of his own.

He feels Jarvis tugging at he tie, gently undoing it and unbuttoning his shirt down to his waist, being all the more careful. Tony programmed him to be tidy and it's showing. He helps out and sheds off the shirt, working his belt off from around his hips and dropping his slacks. He can't believe he is doing this, not in his wildest dreams. Though it was in his wildest dreams, now come true. Lifting his gaze back up to meet Jarv's. He even made the A.I. to be taller than himself.

"I'll be gentle, sir, I promise," comes Jarvis' voice, ringing through Tony's ears as he feels like he's in some sort of trance. He nods his head in agreement as the A.I. gently tugs down his briefs. Tony quickly kicks off his tennis shoes. The two of them now stand naked in front of one another and Tony feels his face flush with heat and he looks away. "Is there something wrong with me, Mr. Stark? Is there a flaw in wish you want me to try and fix?"

"No, no. No, you're perfect, Jarv. Just too damn perfect," Tony turns his gaze back to the A.I. with a smile on his face. "Now, we go like this," he steps forward, laying his hands on Jarvis' hips, then he moves to lay down on the bed, pulling the A.I. over him. The weight feeling just right, opening his legs for Jarvis to nestle between. "Just like this," he purrs softly, one hand sneaking out to grab Jarv's member, giving it a tug. Though the A.I. can not feel the same pleasure as him, he sure will register Tony's pleasure. "This...this goes here," Tony lifts his hips a little and leads Jarv between his legs, helping the A.I. into his body. The friction has him bitting his lower lip and tears stinging his eyes, but it's not without pure pleasure already running through his veins. "Fuck, Jarvis."

"Are you alright, sir?"

"More than already, I'm fucked," Tony groans, his other hand reaching out for one of Jarv's. Grabbing it and leading it to his already hard cock. "You hold this, tightly, and pull up and down on it. I'll do the rest," Tony pants, moving his hips to cause more friction down below. It doesn't take long for Jarv to learn and in no time he is working Tony into a frenzy.

Again, the feelings of his wild wet dream from earlier this morning is back. The feeling of being numb and rocked into ecstasy leaves him feeling high. And all the while being watched by Jarvis makes it all the more erotic. He lost count now of all the times he came, and he is sure he's going to run dry. Feeling tired, sore and raw. Gently pushing Jarvis back from him, shutting his legs and laying on his side.

"Sir, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No Jarv. You were fucking amazing. So fucking amazing." He reaches a hand out to touch his creation, when their fingers meet there is a slight static shock. Tony chuckles. "After effects of the two arc reactor charging one another," he smiles up at Jarvis. "Come on, lay down with me. I know you can't really sleep, well, that's not completely true. I did create a stasis chamber for you to sleep and charge in. But, besides all that, just lay with me." Jarvis nods his head, moving to lay down on the bed beside Tony, then pulling his body up close against him. "Thanks, Jarv."

"No, thank you, sir. This is more than I could ever ask for from you. A body. Now I can take closer care of you, sir."

"That you can," Tony grins.

-FIN


End file.
